Total Chaos: The Shadow Cree
by Shadows-Girl95
Summary: Mizem, your average 15 year old girl, gets sent to Sonic's world after a bike ride on Earth goes wrong. Not only that, she now has a power call the Shadow Cree, that Eggman is after. Think god Sonic is on her side! And what IS the Shadow Cree?
1. Prologue: The Emerald

**N/A: Yeah… I kinda put my other story on hold. I can't think of what to put next. (Yeah, I've been thinking about it this hole time. Just great.) So I'm going to start a new FanFic.**

**NOTE: This takes place **_**before**_** Sonic X. Just to let you know.**

Prologue: The Emerald

School. I see it as a place your mom and dad take you so you're not at the house or hanging with friends all the time. Sadly, that's where I am now. School. Living my boring life. Just fantastic. The math room was kind of small. Just a couple of desks, math posters, and other stuff. The walls were white, with a splash of green! My math teacher, Ms. Jay, is yelling at us for only she knows what, in that stupid pink and blue dress. And her hair, always in a bun! Didn't someone teach her some style? And, Why is she warring snickers with a dress? Who on earth would do that? _I_ on the other hand…

"Mizem, class is over. What are you doing, staring at the bored?" My train of thought; lost. My name is Mausoleum Earthwalker. Long name, I know. So people just call me Mizem. I have long brown hair, it goes to my waist, I have a dark brown eye, and a light brown eye. My black dress when to my knees, it had other colors, too. Pink, gray, and silver, in all three colors was a spiral pattern. My boots when a little under my knees, they lased up.

"No, Carmen, I was not staring at the bored. I _was_ lost in thought." I said to her. Carmen Stoth was my best friend. She was a red head; her hair went to her shoulders. She had green eyes with a little blue in them. Carmen had a gray top on that said 'Backing Benjamin' on it. We love that band! Her skinny jeans were purple with a silver stripe going down it. Snickers, she loved them, especially the ones she's warring now. White with our little notes on them! "And I would have loved to stay in that little world of thought."

"Yeah, I bet you would." Carmen laughed. "But school is over, Mizem. If you wanna stay here in that world of thought, go right ahead. But I'm out O' here!"

"Hey! What for me!" I said speeding up to Carmen as she walked away. We just talked on the walk home. When we got to her house we said our byes. And then it was just me.

I got to my house, and… what my luck! No one's home! This made my day; I got the whole house to myself. So, I was out of there! I got my bike out of the shed and stared for Carmen's place. Yeah, remember that 'luck' I was telling you about, it when away. My bike's tier bused and I fell in a ditch. On my back, my hand hit something, it looked like and emerald. And that's what I thought it was, till it started to glow.

"What the-?" I felt myself black out.

**Oh! What's going to happen to Mizem? Was that a Chaos Emerald? Will she be going to Sonic's world? Sorry it was so short. It the ****Prologue after all.**


	2. A World of Power And A Two Tailed Friend

**Chapter one everyone! Now is when the real fun happens!**

**I don't own Sonic or any of them, if I did; Sonic X would be a lot better.**

Chapter One: A world of powers and a two tailed friend

I awaked a bit blurred. My body hurt, more than anything I've felt! I felt like… the life was sucked out of me. School, remember me telling you about that? I wanna be there now. For one, I wouldn't feel like lightning struck me! I looked over by my hand, to see if that one glowing emerald was still there… it was. I looked around me for my bike, but it wasn't here. Come to think of it, I'm not in that stupid ditch I feel in. _Where_ am I? I stared to look around the place. It looked like a forest with some old ruins. And it all looked the same. Great, that's all I need. I looked at my cell phone…

"WHAT?! NO RECEPTION?!" I would hate to see my face as I said this. This was not happening! I have AT&T for one (I mean, they get reception everywhere), and I just fell in a ditch. A _ditch_! None of this happens by falling in a ditch!

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice said. It sounded like a kid. The owner of that voice came out of were ever he was. He was… A fox? A two tailed fox? Standing on two lags? He was so cute though. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone call me Tails. What's your name?"

"Mausoleum Earthwalker, but just call me Mizem." I said. Tails looked at the glowing emerald in my hand. His eyes widened, this worried me.

"That's a Chaos Emerald! How'd you get one?" He asked. Wha- did I miss something? What is a Chaos Emerald?

"A what?" I must have looked blank, because he just laughed.

"You must be tired. Why don't you come to my house? Rest up. On the way, I'll tell you what a Chaos Emerald is." I thought about what Tails said. Rest, how I wanted it so bad at the moment!

"Okay, if it will get me away from these stupid ruins!" I said as me and Tails walked to his place. I glared at a ruin we pasted.

"Yeah, the Mystic Ruins is like that. It all looks the same. I had trouble with that when I first saw them, too." He looked at a ruin we past and stopped. "Come on, I'll show you a ruin that may help you if you're lost here." It looked like a Mayan temple! So big and majestic, I bet royalty lived here!

"Wow… It's so cool…" Tails looked up at me when I said this, with eyes that agreed.

"Yep. When you see this ruin, you're in the middle of the Mystic Ruins, well, the forest part anyway." He walked around the temple. A door way led in the mighty temple. Tails faced away from the door. "See that?" Was he pointing to a latter?

"The latter? Yeah, I see it." I looked hard. Yep a latter.

"That's the way to get to the other side of the Mystic Ruins. So, if you find this ruin, you can get out of the forest." Best news I heard all day! I was ready to leave. Remember luck? It hates me, so it never helps me. And guess what? Remember that door way? I was standing a little to closes to it. I fell in, Yay!

"TAILS!" I yelled I fell. Tails turned around to see my fall, but didn't make it in time to help me.

"MIZEM!" Was the last thing I heard then, Bam! My back hit something hard. Ground. This day get better and better… "MIZEM!"

"TAILS?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I couldn't see him, but I heard him.

"MIZEM! STAY THERE! I'LL GO GET HELP!" He said, and ran for help.

I get a flashlight that was in my pocket and turned it on. I saw a path way. So, what did stupid me do? I went in the path way to see where it went! Way to go Mizem!

**And the first chapter is up!** **What did Mizem get herself into? Who is Tails going to get to help Mizem? Find out in chapter two: The Shadow Cree!**


	3. The Shadow Cree

**Hey guys! It's been some time, I know. I forgot about this till I looked at my profile. So, need to update for you all! YAY! **

Chapter Two: The Shadow Cree

As I walked, all I felt like doing was close my eyes and tell myself that this was all a bad dream! But every time I did, it didn't work. The walls had some weird Mayan pitchers on it, it was all kinda creepy! I was about to look at another pitcher when my flashlight died. I heard a growl behind me that sounded like something that just wanted me died! I jumped and dropped the flashlight and the light came back on. I saw a creepy looking wolf thing! All of its joints were backwards! Its head was upside down and its eyes a pure white.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelped backwards and as soon as I got to my feet I ran! Like the wind! The only thing I knew was that I was in a tunnel, everything else was a blur! And I was grateful for that, let me tell you, because that just made me want to fun faster! After a couple right turns and some lefts, I hit a died-end. Oh grate! I die at the age of fifteen! I was at least hoping at make it to tawny-one! All I did now was scream again, what else could I do? All was lost; I should have stayed were Tails told me to. All I could see was the creepy wolfs' teeth. I finally counted them, there was six of them. I did be gone in a good five minutes, maybe less. But did all that matter in the end? I was falling to my knees when a blue blur bet all the wolfs and still had time to catch me before I fell on my knees.

"Are you ok?" He asked. My vision was blurred and the darkness didn't help any, so I couldn't see him. All I remembered was one more wolf coming, and the feel of glass braking on my back…

_"I have grated you a power." I looked around for the owner of the voice, but all I saw was blackness._

_ "Who are you? What do you want?" I said with as much power as I could muster up. I looked around, still blackness._

_ "You will know all that in time. Are you ready?" The voice sounded like a girl, but now a days, you never know. Wait! Ready? What?_

_ "What do you mean 'Are you ready?' ready for what?"_

_ "The power I am grating you, __Mausoleum. The Shadow Cree, are you ready for it?" Ok… What?_

_ "OK… What are you talking about?" I was getting mad. Fast._

_ "You'll find out when you wake-up…" It stared fading at the word 'up' and I ran were I thought the voice was._

_ "No! Stop! WAIT!"_

"Mizem! Are you all right?" I looked up to see Tails. A look of worry on his face.

"TAILS!I'MSORRYIDIDN'TSTAYWEREYOUTOLDMETO!IWASBEIN-" Tails was trying to get me to slow down and calm down, and I just saw him waving his hands in my face to get me to stop.

"Slower, Mizem…"

"Oops! Sorry." I smiled am we just laughed, then my face got series, "Tails, I'm so sorry I didn't stay were you told me to. I was being ignorant, like always, and did the opposite of what you wanted me to do. I'm fifteen, I should know better." I thought back to the temple, and the blue blur… who was he? "Um, Tails?" I said it before he could say anything about what I said.

"Yeah, Mizem?"

"Who was that guy?" I really wanted to know, bad! "That guy who just should as a blue blur?"

"Will, why don't you just meet him you're self?" I liked that idea. Tails helped me out of the bed I was in. Wait! I was in a bed? I finely toke nodes to the room, all four walls were white, it had a dresser, night stand, and a mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror as we passed it. By lit and dark brown eyes were now black! What's going on! We walked down a hall was and in another hall. Tails opened the door and we went down some stairs. I jumped when I herded the same voice that save me behind me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Somehow, I didn't know how, I knew his name.

"Sonic…" My back was still facing him. Did this Shadow Cree power thingy give me his name? I don't know but, one thing is for sure, I know I'll never be the same again.

**Ah! Another chapter done! I'll try to keep up with this better in the summer! With school and everything else, I just forgot about this story! I'll try not to forget it again. R & R. ^_^**


End file.
